Anniversaire Gourmand
by TeamYaoiOfficiel
Summary: Le premier texte de la #TeamYaoi. Un Brigrim écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Brioche (Nous vous rappelons que cette fic a été écrite pour rire entre amies avant tout )


Un petit texte écrit par la Team en cadavre exquis ^^

Un Brigrim à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Brioche

En espérant que ça vous divertisse :D

* * *

Alors que Bri passait dans le couloir, le 1er février, il sentit des mains le plaquer contre le mur puis des lèvres et une langue venant danser un doux ballet avec la sienne.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Ma Brioche, j'ai prévu quelques gâteries pour toi !

\- J'espère qu'il y aura beaucoup de chantilly. Répondit Brioche avec une voix sexy

-Hum... J'ai justement prévu le coup et acheté une nouvelle bouteille... Elle est dans lefrigo... A moins que tu préfère une autre chantilly... Fitle plus vieux en posant sa main sur le sexe de Grégoire.

Celui-ci gémit, sentant les mains chaudes de son amant sur son entre-jambe et ce, malgré les deux voiles de tissus qui le recouvrait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de sauter sur son colocataire. Il se concentra se rappelant du gâteau de ses rêves. Oui, Brioche avait,quelques jours plutôt, parlé d'un gâteau avec plein de chantilly et de framboises.

-La vraie bouteille ira très bien... Dit-il en frissonnant.

Rosgrim se mit à le faire reculer tout en l'embrassant, dans la cuisine pour arriver vers le fameux frigo.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de fraîcheur sinon je vais être une Brioche cramée. Couina Bri, alors Grim attrapa donc la bombe dechantilly encore froide avant de la coller sur le dos de son amoureux, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire hurler avec sa virilité inexistante que tout le monde connait.

\- Mais c'est froid ! Pas de fraîcheur dansce sens !

-Alors quel sens ? Répliqua l'aîné plein de sous-entendu et d'ardeur

-J'ai vraimeeeent trooop chaud ! Gémit Brioche, tandis que Mickaël posa la bombe de chantilly pour descendre ses mains et déboutonner le pantalon du plus jeune.

-T'auras moins chaud comme ça ! Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Maribri frissonna au contact de la main froide ayant tenu la bouteille de chantilly un peu plus tôt et commença à soulever le célèbre t-shirt rouge de son . Mika attrapa les lèvres de son cadet pour lui offrir un baiser passionné,ce dernier ne résista pas longtemps à la passion de son aîné.C'est ainsi que Mickaël décida alors d'emmener Bri vers leur chambre, en traversant le couloir.

-Foutu de couloir étroit. Pensa t-il en se prenant les cadrans de porte du salon et de la chambre. Arrivés dans la pièce désirée avec quelques bleus, il poussa sa Brioche grillée sur le lit.

-Oh merde ! S'écriat-il. Reste là, j'arrive !

Grégoire déboussolé ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prit. Quand soudain, son amant arriva avecla bombe de chantilly en main.

-Une brioche avec de la chantilly,c'est meilleur !

La viennoiserie pouffa de rire.

-Ne te moque pasoù je te mange jusqu'à que tu demandes grâce ! Ajouta t-il, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il se jeta sur les lèvres de Grégoire, celui-ci gémit de surprise, mais se laissa faire. Il avait chaud, sa tête tournait, seul se concentrer sur son amant lui permettait de garder l'esprit clair. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux , un geste qui lui était maintenant devenu systématique et naturel. Il alla chercher la petite mèchelégèrement plus longue que les autres derrière sa nuque, et commença à jouer avec du bout de ses doigts. Il approfondit le baiser pendant que les mains de Mickaël étaient occupées à lui débarrasser de son pantalon. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent,le plus âgé se mit à genoux tout en enlevant le boxer de son cadet. Grégoire en profita pour lui laisser une belle empreinte dans le cou. Tandis que ce dernier avait devant lui l'objet de tous ses désirs. Il défit son pantalon et l'enleva en même temps que son boxer. Brioche s'empara de la bombe de chantilly toujours froide et actionna la bombelibérant la crème blanchâtre sur son torse. Il ne put se retenirde frissonner lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec sa peau. Une foisqu'il eut fini de recouvrir sa poitrine, il porta la bombe à sa bouche et lécha le surplus de chantilly, le tout en regardant son partenaire avec un sourire provocateur.

-Comme ça, tu veux jouer ? Répliqua Grim d'un ton taquin

-Viens me refroidir, la chantilly ne suffit pas... Répondit le plus jeune sur un ton provocateur.

-C'est le problème quand tu me chauffes, vilain ! Rajouta-t-il.

Le streameur ne se fit pas prier léchant le torse de son amant, le mordillant et descendant toujours plus bas. Le youtuber fermait les yeux savourant chaque mouvement de langue de son conjoint. Quand celui-ci arriva auniveau de l'entre-jambes, Rosgrim s'arrêta un instant, prit la chantilly à son tour pour en appliquer sur la partie du corps désirée. Une fois, cette zone entourée de chantilly, il lécha lentement jusqu'à faire hurler son partenaire. Impatient decommencer vraiment l'action, Brioche, les yeux fermés, se concentra sur les sensations procurées plus bas. Le plus âgé se releva soudainement ense rendant compte qu'il avait encore oublié quelque chose. Ceci énerva le plus jeune qui se sentait jusque-là merveilleusement bien

-Grim... Grogna-t-il, frustré.

-Je reviens, patience petite brioche... Répondit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil et un petit sourire en coin.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, fouilla dans les placards pour trouver le pot de Nutella, acheté en même temps que la fameuse chantilly et il remarqua que le pot était déjà bien entamé : sa Brioche ne l'avait pas attendu pour en manger. De son côté celui ci n'en pouvait plus d'attendre,il savait bien que son homme n'aimait pas qu'il fasse des choses sans lui mais il commença à se masturber en attendant son retour afin de le faire hurler. Cela sera comme une mini-revanche.

Mickaël avec son pot de Nutella en mains, retourna sur ses pas pour découvrir son amoureux couché sur lit en train de se donner du plaisir sans son aide, il eut devant lui un spectacle à la fois érotique et vexant.

-Je vois qu'on ne m'a pas attendu. Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il ouvrit le pot de pâte à tartiner et y plongea deux doigts.

-J'ai toujours voulu tester le lubrifiant au chocolat, mais il n'y en avait plus au supermarché. Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Il porta ces deux doigts à sa bouche et les lécha sensuellement

-Tu... Tu ne vas pas utiliser le nutella comme lubrifiant tout de même ? Murmura Brioche, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit Rosgrim sur un ton de défi et un regard plein de malice.

-Ce serait dommage de gaspiller du Nutella ! fit Bri. Puis ça colle ton truc !

-Rabat-joie. Répondit Grim, avançant vers Brioche tel un prédateur vers sa proie

-Mickaël,je te préviens, si tu fais ça, tu vas le regretter ! Argumenta-t-il, un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

C'était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et quand il le faisait, c'était pour le réprimander.

-Qui sait, peut-être que tu vas aimer...rétorqua Rosgrim d'une voix toute aussi calme que sensuelle.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Le ton provocateur de son amoureux fit frisonner Grégoire, qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

-Raaah et puis zut ! Fit-il en le tirant sur le lit.

Il attrapa Grim par la nuque et entoura ses hanches de ses jambes pour le ramener vers lui. La viennoiserie plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son homme et lui susurra des mots d'amour incompréhensibles, qui les firent sourire, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Brisant leur baiser, Brioche entreprit de faire disparaître les restes de pâte à tartiner des doigts de son amant. Il les prit en bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient, sa langue jouait avec les doigts chocolatés démontrant son habilité avec sa langue. Rosgrim l'observait, le regard brillant de désirs. Brioche sentit l'érection de Grim grossir contre la sienne, et sans cesser de sucer ses doigts, il commença à onduler légèrement ses hanches afin que leur deux membres tendus se frottent l'un à l'autre. Le plus vieux frissonna et ne quitta pas des yeux sa Brioche en essayant de lui faire savoir qu'il pourrait continuer ce qu'il faisait à ses doigts autre part.

Comprenant le message,Grégoire planta son regard dans les yeux de Mickaël, ils paraissaient noirs tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir. Il libéra les doigts de leur prison humide puis prit la bombe de chantilly et en mit sur le membre dressé de son homme. Il rajouta aussi une lichette de Nutella, sous l'œil amusé de celui-ci.

-Bon appétit. Susurra le plus âgé à son amant.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire et se lécha les lèvres d'un air lubrique. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son partenaire, Bri lécha un peu de crème chantilly prenant garde à ne pas toucher la virilité de Grim. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

-Ne me faispas languir d'avantage !

Le coté sadique de Grégoire prit ledessus, un rire sortit de sa bouche. Voir qu'il provoquait tant de désir le rendait fou mais il n'allait pas pour autant accélérer les choses. Commençant par lécher le peu de chantilly et pâte à tartiner restantes en prenant son temps, fit grogner de frustration Mickaël. Bri, la tête toujours penchée vers le membre de son conjoint, esquissa un sourire sadique et releva doucement la tête vers celle de son homme. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, comme pour dire qu'il était vaincu cette fois.

-Vas-y Grégoire, je t'en supplie ! Souffla-t-il. Fais de moi ce que tu veux ! Mais, fais le !

Cédant aux demandes de son amant, il prit la virilité de Mickael en bouche, ce qui fit gémir une nouvelle fois ce dernier. Son désir pour sa viennoiserie préférée se faisait de plus en plus virulent.

-S'il te plaît Bribri... Gémit-il

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait le sentir en lui, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Brioche avait assez taquiné son amant et décida de passer à l'action, maisà sa façon : sans préparer Rosgrim.

Il s'introduisit en lui d'un coup. Cela fit hurler le dominé, d'un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Bri ne bougea pas pendant les premières secondes lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion soudaine. Il l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Grim pressa ses mains sur les hanches de la personne qu'il désirait le plus au monde afin de marquer son territoire, lorsqu'ils relâcha la pression et remonta ses mains le long du dos de Grégoire, de légères marques rouges prirent place sur les hanches du dominant. Celui-ci commença à bouger lentement en Mickaël, qui se mit à gémir doucement. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son amant s'était habitué à sa présence, il accéléra le mouvement. Les ongles de Rosgrim s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du dos de Brioche et ses gémissements s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effet du plaisir que lui procurait Grégoire. MariBri finit par prendre en main 'le mini Grim' et commença à le caresser doucement.

Le streameur commençait àperdre pied et se cambrait alors que Brioche accélérait toujours ses mouvements de bassin. Il se mit à gémir beaucoup plus fort, tant pis pour la nouvelle voisine, ça lui donnera l'occasion de taper surles murs pour une bonne raison. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, tant son plaisir était fort. Il le sentait, il allait venir.

Le Youtuber n'allait pas tarder à venir non plus, Grim s'agrippa encore plus aux épaules de son amant. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, ils se libérèrent en même temps, gémissant des cris pas très virils. Brioche se laissa tomber sur son amant essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quand un bruit de tapage et une voix stridente parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

-CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ?!

Leur vieille voisine d'en face n'avait pas dû apprécier leurs démonstrations vocales. Les deux colocataires, l'un sur l'autre, encore essoufflés, se mirent à pouffer. Ils prenaient cela comme une vengeance.

Grégoire roula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné, qui posa ses lèvres sur son front et murmura avec tendresse :

-Joyeux anniversaire Grégoire, Murmura-t-il. Je t'aime.

Le plus jeune esquissa un sourire, les yeux fermés et répondit doucement :

-Moi aussi Grim, moi aussi...

Les deux amoureux s'endormir ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants.

* * *

Une p'tite review ?

#TeamYaoi


End file.
